


puppy love

by ailurea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurea/pseuds/ailurea
Summary: Keith's honeymoon is not off to a great start. Thankfully, the wolf is there to help.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 227





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tealady19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealady19/gifts).



> for stephanie, who requested some sheith and kosmo fluff! i hope you enjoy it! ♥

Ocean-side living quarters off the beach of a tropical alien planet, check.

Fermented-fruity drink with a yet-to-be-determined amount of alcoholic content, check.

Husband with whom Keith is here to celebrate a honeymoon with… no check.

Keith rolls over onto Shiro’s side of the bed and checks the datapad Shiro has hooked up to his communicator. Still on a call with Garrison admiralty, thirty-two minutes and counting.

Ugh.

It was nice to not deal with organizational politics for a good while. Voltron was more of a family, with all the interpersonal clashes that come with it. The Blades—well, the closest to organizational politics Keith ever saw there was when he butted heads with Kolivan. But for the most part, the Blades didn’t have the luxury of bureaucracy. With Voltron and with the Blades, they did what they had to do.

Keith’s not advocating for total anarchy here, but he’s ready to enact a bit of it just to get some damn honeymoon time.

He hears a low whine from the side of the bed, and then the entire mattress sinks with the weight of the space wolf as he clambers across it and plants himself next to Keith, staring pointedly at his hand.

Keith laughs and scratches at his ears. “Well, at least someone wants attention from me.”

The wolf tilts his head, and Keith moves to scratch his neck and side. The wolf inches closer and closer, until his top half is more or less on top of Keith, squeezing the air out of his lungs.

“You’re getting a bit big for this,” Keith huffs, but his fingers don’t stop their petting, and so the wolf doesn’t pay him any mind.

It’s nice, though, all of it—the wolf is a warm and comforting weight draped across his lap and chest, and the feeling of his fingers carding through rough fur is grounding. It’s something they’ve been doing since the wolf was a pup—he always seemed to know when something was troubling Keith, and he’d always be there, a silent, supportive presence.

Keith’s grateful that hasn’t changed.

The wolf burrows himself more firmly against Keith, and Keith sighs, scratching him a bit more firmly as the tension bleeds out of him. “You always know how to make me feel better, don’t you?”

The wolf makes a soft, pleased sound, and then everything starts tingling, the way it does before teleportation. Keith closes his eyes and lets the sensation wash over him, until the feeling of weightlessness fades and he crashes back into reality—literally.

“Whoa!” Shiro’s communicator clatters to the ground as his arms wrap around Keith’s back and legs, but it’s too much weight with too little preparation, and they both go tumbling down anyway.

Shiro’s hand is warm and firm against the back of his head, cushioning it when he hits the ground. Keith grunts as Shiro’s weight lands on him, and then freezes as he hears the communicator crunch under them.

“Well,” Shiro says after a moment, “guess I’m done with that call.”

The wolf makes an amused, chuffing sound, and Shiro turns to face him.

“What’s gotten into you today?” Shiro says lightly as he pulls back—or he tries to, at least, before a giant wolf snout pushes him down, and Shiro laughs as he collapses fully against Keith.

The wolf yips and looks at them pointedly.

“I think he wants something,” Shiro says.

Keith grumbles. “No shit. Come on, boy, let us up.”

The wolf yips again.

Shiro tilts his head, his eyes scanning Keith’s face. “You’re upset.”

Keith doesn’t meet his eyes, but he doesn’t have to. He’s never been good at hiding how he feels, and especially not from Shiro.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro says, soft and sincere in that way of his. “I really did think it’d be quick, and that I’d be able to get them to lay off for the rest of the trip. Guess it never turns out that easy.”

“Yeah, I know.” The frustration’s already easing out of Keith, calmed by Shiro’s warmth. He smiles a little and strokes Shiro’s arm to show it isn’t that bad. “You’re here now, though.”

“And my communicator’s dead,” Shiro says. “So you’ve got me all to yourself for as long as we’re here.”

The wolf barks.

“Plural you,” Shiro says, turning to him. “You’re included, of course.”

“You gonna let us go now?” Keith says.

The wolf flops down next to them, head on Shiro’s back.

Keith wheezes a little as the weight on his torso gets heavier. “Guess that’s a no.”

Shiro laughs and wets his lips. “Don’t act like you don’t know what he wants.”

Keith squints at him. “You better not be bribing him for this.”

“I wouldn't dare,” Shiro murmurs, leaning down and kissing him lightly.

Keith lets it go on longer than he intends to because it feels good, as it always does, even if he’s slowly being crushed.

In the end, Shiro pulls back first, and he sits up on Keith’s thighs and slants a smile at the space wolf, who’s backed off a bit now that they’ve apparently sufficiently made out. “You happy now?”

The wolf chuffs and butts his head against Shiro’s Altean hand, pestering him until he laughs and gives him his full attention.

“Who’s the best space wolf?” Shiro says, ruffling the fur on his cheeks. “You are!”

Keith groans. “Don’t enable him.”

“Aw, he’s just trying to help.” Shiro grins. “Remember how we first got together?”

“We’re literally on our honeymoon,” Keith says. “I think we’re a little past that point now.”

“I don’t know.” Shiro scritches the wolf’s ears thoughtfully. “You know I’d love to see you more during the day. And space wolf teleportation’s definitely a better way out of awkward situations than shoving you in the closet.”

“Hey!” Keith sits up and pokes Shiro’s chest. “We are not roping him into our...”

“Sexcapades?” Shiro suggests.

Keith plants his hands over the wolf’s ears. “Inappropriate workplace activities,” he says through gritted teeth.

Shiro’s eyes dart between Keith and his hands over the wolf’s ears with some amusement. “He does live with us, you know. I’m pretty sure he knows that we—“

“Stop, I don’t want to think about it,” Keith says.

The wolf wiggles his head out of Keith’s grasp and goes to nose at Shiro’s hands again before looking at him expectantly.

“Yes, yes, you did good,” Shiro says, scratching at his ears. “Keith was feeling sad so you brought him over, right?”

The wolf barks an affirmative as Keith looks on in betrayal.

“You’re totally bribing him,” Keith says.

“I’m totally bribing him,” Shiro says, feeding the wolf treats from his pocket. “But, you know, you could just tell me yourself if you’re feeling upset. Then I wouldn’t have to.”

Keith shrugs with one shoulder and looks away. “It’s just small stuff, I don’t think it’s really worth bothering you about. I get over things fast.”

“Hey.” Shiro interlaces their fingers. “You’re never bothering me, okay? I want to hear everything you want to share, no matter how small you think it is.”

“Or you’re going to sic the wolf on me?” Keith says. His voice wobbles, just a bit.

Shiro smiles. “Or I’m going to sic the wolf on you.”

Keith clears his throat and turns to the wolf, who stares back innocently. “You were my friend first, you know. Can’t believe you’d betray me like this.”

“Can’t blame him for caring about you,” Shiro says. “You’re very lovable.”

“And you keep trying to make me cry.” Keith swats at him. “Stop it.”

“No.” Shiro wraps his arms around him and squeezes tight. “We’re on our honeymoon. It’s my mission to make you cry as much as possible.”

Keith can’t help his laugh. “That sounds fucking terrible.”

“Happy tears!” Shiro says, squeezing tighter and making Keith laugh harder. “Tears of love and joy! You know what I mean!”

The wolf, evidently wanting to be part of the fun now, sticks his face in between the two of them until they let him wiggle into the middle of their embrace.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too,” Keith says, nuzzling the wolf. He looks at Shiro over fluffy, dark ears. “Plural you.”

Shiro smiles, soft. “I love you, too.”

They’re not perfect, but they’re Keith’s, and Keith wouldn’t trade them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [faia](https://ao3.org/users/FaiaSakura) and [allie](https://ao3.org/users/artenon) for giving this a beta read!
> 
> and thank you so much for reading! ♥  
> i love, appreciate, and reply to all comments, even if it takes me a little while to get to them :)
> 
> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ailurea)!


End file.
